


Watching

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A double drabble for International Fanworks Day 2018 on AO3. Ginny Discovers TNG.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a Ginny discovers TNG fic!

Ginny Weasley was fed up.  She had fallen off her broom at Quidditch practice and broken her leg in three places.  The Harpie’s Matron sent her home after administering  a dose of Skele-Gro  to rest her leg for the remainder of the week.  Instead of going home to the Burrow, she decided she would stay with her boyfriend, Harry Potter, in his London flat...the problem was, he was in the middle of a big case and had barely been home this week.  Fortunately, he showed her how to use the telly and how to make the silver discs play.  She had picked a box set that had an oval and a triangle on the front because there was a ginger doctor in it.

Ginny couldn’t help but notice the strange parallels between her relationship with Harry, and the relationship between the ginger doctor and the bald Captain.  “Come on, Beverly.  If I could tell Harry how I felt about him, you can tell Captain Picard how you feel about him!”  She summoned another bottle of butterbeer from the fridge and pressed the play button.


End file.
